Sunlight Fades With A Taste Of Jasmine
by Elenafromthewoods
Summary: How Kurda became a vampire, sad stuff. Kurda is about 20 years human time and the story takes place in the 18th century.
1. burning hearts

This is for Kurdasgirl, who kindly asked me to write something about her favourite character:) I didn't really know what you expected, so I hope you like this.Because it's more a story than a drabble(and I might write on) I posted it separately. Sad and romantic;) My version of why Kurda became a vampire. Review if you want more chapters.

* * *

-"Come on Kurda, dance with me!" she said, her eyes twinkling in the light of the fire. He smiled and she took his hand, pulling him out of his chair, then holding him tight for a moment.

-"You have not danced during all the evening," she whispered in his ear, the words closely followed by a tender kiss. "Dance with me darling..."

He sighed, but then decided to do as she wanted. It was not that he didn't like dancing, he loved to dance, but the rumours he had heard this morning still worried his mind.

He looked secretly at her, his beautiful Jasmine, with hear darker than night and eyes so blue they seemed to be parts of the sky. She smiled, as always, and the light of the fire gave her cheeks a red lustre. He shook his head, no, the rumours could not be true. How could this wonderful being ever cheat on him?

And with that he pushed the dark thoughts aside and led her into the dance. Moving like two elves of night they danced together in total harmony, ensnared by love in the glow of the fire.

After much too short time Jasmine released herself from his grip and excused herself.

-"I don't feel really well, too much wine perhaps," she said while looking at him with a disappointed look in her bright eyes. "I think I'll sit down a little..."

-"It's alright," he answered, smiling. "Do you want me to get something for you? A blanket, or something hot to drink? It's quite cold when you're not near the fire."

-"Thank you Kurda, that would be great." She kissed him light on the cheek, making him all warm inside.

-"Everything for you love," he answered and turned around. She sat down near the fire and he walked towards their house. He had made it himself, and was really proud of it. It made him more than just a poor boy, he had a house, some land and a little of money he had gained by working on fields nearby. When he asked Jasmines father for her hand, he would be a good match.

He opened the large, wooden door and stepped inside. The house (well, it was more a cottage actually) smelled cosy of pinewood and resin, the remains of the kitchen fire glowed in the dark.

He quickly lighted a candle and poked up the fire, before putting a pan of water on the cooking stones. Then he sat down, waiting for the water to boil. Outside the sky now was black, with only a small streak of orange above the trees in the west. He still heard the music behind the hill, and sighed happily. Life couldn't get better.

Outside, in one of the great pine trees, a creature of the night watched the blond man. The boy was interesting, fair and beautiful, but with sadness in his heart. Though he had a dark side too, if you could even call it dark. The vampire scented in the air. The boy was strong, and would do whatever was needed to get to his goal, as long as he believed in it. Very interesting indeed. He would make a good vampire, if not... he scented again. Yes, that was right, the boy seemed to dislike blood! How amusing...

The creature smiled, he would not let anything stop him. In his mind, the blond boy was already his assistant. The only problem was to convince his victim of the same.

When the water boiled, he lifted the pan off the fire and made tea of mint and citrus in two wooden cups, and put in two large spoons of honey. Then he walked back to the fire, careful not to spill anything of the hot, sweet-smelling liquid.

She was not there.

The spot were he left her was empty, and he looked around, astonished. If she was too tired to dance, then why had she left? A dark feeling in his stomach started to grow, spread to every inch of hos body and made him feel like he was made of ice.

He put down the cups and started to walk around the fire, trying to ignore the angsty feeling. She must have a reason to leave. Maybe someone had taken her home because she felt really bad, or she was just somewhere and he had missed her.

He made his way trough the crowd and looked everywhere, and with every breath he got colder, even if he tried to remain calm. His legs felt thin, like they could let him fall every moment, and without noticing it his steps got faster and faster. At least he almost ran, but stopped when he reached the spot were he started. She was not here.

He asked his neighbours, friends, other villagers that danced and laughed around the fire, but no one knew were she was.

Jasmines father sat before the fire and waved happily at him with his pint of beer, but he shook his head when Kurda asked where Jasmine was.

-"Ask Caira, she should know." he said and pointed vaguely into the crowd. With a sigh Kurda turned around and went to search for Jasmines friend. He found her in the arms of her own lover, and at his question she just pointed into the forest with an annoyed gesture.

Suspicious he walked to the nearest trees. What business did Jasmine have in the forest? The rumours he had heard last morning were now clear in his mind, and no longer seemed so stupid. He took some steps under the trees. Immediately a feeling of being watched came over him, and shivers ran across his back. As silent as he could he walked on, and soon he heard someones breath takes. No, not someone, two persons!

Not able to bear the pressure anymore, he ran forward and came into a small glade, the moss covered ground glowed like silver in the moonlight. He froze in one step, not able too believe what he saw, even if it was the one thing he had feared all the time. Underneath one of the great willow trees, a girl with raven black hair lay, kissing a boy with red hair, with a passion that filled the whole glade.

His hands ran trough her hair, tenderly stroke her cheeks and (Kurdas cheeks blushed) licked her neck down to her neckline, and yet further down. She bit his ear playfully and held him tight against her body, exploring him with her hands. Neither one of them noticed him, standing on the other side of the glade and feeling his heart burst in pieces with every beat.

They say that you cannot feel grief with your body, but while Kurda stood there and watched his love kiss another man, he felt like red hot knifes were stabbed into his body, again and again. His heart screamed, and tears ran slowly over his cheeks. He could_ feel _how his world fell apart, and he saw her smile at her lover at the same moment he knew. He knew he couldn't live on. Not...now. Not with this.

Without feeling his feet move he turned around and walked back into the forest. The trees above his head whispered about his love, he heard them. _She betrayed you...betrayed you...all the time...she didn't love you...she is not yours..._

He didn't react when the man walked towards him, each step graceful like a cat.

He didn't answer when the man asked him if he wanted to become a creature of night, one of the undead. He didn't even shiver when cold, white fingers took his hand and led him deep into the forest. Green eyes watched him without emotion, then the cold hands pushed him down on the forest ground. The vampire landed beside him and without saying a word he put his arm around the blond boy. Kurda let his head sink down on the vampires lap, and felt fingers play with his hair. It was calming, just laying there, feeling someones hands on his head, not feeling anything except for the grief that filled every part of his being.

They sat like that for a very long time, the vampire and the thin shell that once upon a time thought life was perfect. First when it was only some hours left for dawn, the creature of night let go of Kurdas hair, and took his hands instead. Slow and full of reverence the vampire cut his young apprentice's fingertips.

Kurda shivered and shook his head, then stared at his bleeding fingers. The sharp pain had cut trough his trance and he stared in terror at the man at his side. But the man with green eyes and hair whiter than snow just smiled while he took one of Kurdas fingers and with an almost tender movement licked off some of the blood, tasted it and then smiled again. Caught like a mouse in a snakes eye, Kurda stared at him, waiting for the next move. Suddenly, the man pinned him to the ground and pushed his fingertips against Kurdas. One moment nothing happened, but then Kurda felt the blood flowing. He screamed, for it felt like his body was on fire, it had to stop, please! But suddenly his scream was broken off. A pair of lips pushed against his own, and made him unable to let out a sound. When he thought he was going to choke, the vampire let go and mumbled in his ear:

-"Keep still, or I'll do it again. We cannot let someone hear us now," he hissed. "Are you a man or what? Then stop screaming..."

Kurda swallowed his scream and bit his lips, not allowing any sound to slip from them. The vampire grunted and kept on pushing their fingers together. The feeling running trough Kurdas body was indescribable, he even forgot his grief because the pain filled him totally, not leaving space for anything else, until he felt how he was going to explode if this didn't stop. Without wanting it a small squeak came from his lips, the world started to turn around and all he saw were those green eyes... cold...green...eyes... and then... darkness...

* * *

So, that was it. The vampire that blooded Kurda was my OC, and I hoped you liked him. This is quite a while ago, in the 18th century, and Kurda is like 20 years old. Review.


	2. awake

-"Are you awake now?"

Slowly Kurda raised his head, feeling it hurt with every heartbeat. He didn't recon where he was, just closed his eyes and wished the headache would disappear. The grass underneath him was wet and cold, and he shivered. Where was Jasmine? Why didn't her soft arms keep him warm?

-"How do you feel?"

Who was that soft voice? It made a bell ring somewhere in the back of his head, but the pain made it hard to think, and Kurda just rested his head against the cold grass, trying too cool down. A hand just a little warmer than the dew-stained ground touched his forehead, and he immediately opened his eyes.

Green eyes, gazing back with a calm and slightly amused look.

Two people, kissing on the forest ground, while a third one watched and felt his heart break.

A way out, a hand that stroke his hear, lips against his own, pain while vampire blood filled his veins...

Kurda screamed, loud and full of grief, fear, anger and more grief. Yesterday he cried in silence under the moon, now, in the pale light of day his wounds were ripped open again. The man before him grunted angrily and pushed his hands against Kurdas mouth.

-"Shut up, do you want anyone to hear us??"

Slowly he let go again. Kurda let out a sob and fell down in the grass. He heard a sigh and then the grass rustle when the man got on his feet. He didn't care, it didn't matter...nothing did matter anymore.

SPLASH

The water was icing cold, and Kurda was dripping wet in an instant. He jumped up and stared at his blooder, who looked back with an empty spoon in his hand, his eyebrows raised and lips curved up in a smile.

-"You needed that boy", he said and put down the spoon. "So, do you want some breakfast?"

Kurda just stared at him, but the man didn't care, he sat down and opened his rugsack.

-"I have bread...cheese and some blueberries. And fresh water" he said, looking up in a smile at the last words.

At last Kurda found his voice again.

-"Who...who are you? Where...are...what have you done to me?!"

His voice was shrill and high, and he looked around while he talked. They were in some kind of cave, with a small pool to the left were clear water clattered down. He had slept on a bit of grass inside the cave, and now pale light from outside slowly made it's way towards them. He noticed the man before him kept to the shadows.

-"My name is Salandrus Harch. Here, eat something, and sit down. We will talk later."

He reached towards Kurda, holding the loaf of bread. The sweet smell of the bread reached the the young mans sensitive nose, and he felt his stomach roar. He was hungrier than he had been in all of his life. Quickly he snapped the bread and took a large bite, chewing much too fast, just trying to eat as much as possible. Salandrus watched him eat and did not say a word until the bread was gone. Then he reached Kurda a mug of water and sat down by the wall of the cave. His green eyes followed Kurdas every move.

Still not knowing what to think, the young blonde sat down and tried to get his thoughts in order. Both of them were silent, and Kurda glanced secretly at the man before him. His face was handsome, both young and old with large green eyes and long, white hair that fell gracefully down his shoulders. But there was an aura of power around him that reminded Kurda of a mountain eagle, sitting high on a cliff and staring down at the world with all-seeing eyes. The man was dressed in grey robes that fitted tight around his well trained body and reached down to his ancles.

-"Find my face interesting?"

His tone was amused, but Kurda looked away at once.

-"What...have you done to me," he whispered, and Salandrus sighed.

-"I have made you a half-vampire. A creature of night."

-"Do I...is there any way..?"

-"To turn you back? No. You will stay like this forever."

Kurda sighed. The choice he had never even really made seemed ridiculous, beyond any reasons. But it was too late to turn back now. He would just have to try living with it...

-"How...what...what is it like to be a...a.."

-"A vampire?"

-"Yes..."

Salandrus smiled and started to talk about the life that awaited him. Kurda just listened, and tried to understand these new truths. Salandrus words swiped over him like water, wild and hard too catch. Blood, sun, long life, Princes, Generals... His headache returned. Slowly the sun climbed higher on the sky, Kurdas clothes dried and Salandrus moved further into the cave, avoiding the light. At last he finished:

-"But there is way too much left to tell now. We have to leave, a long journey lies before us. You cannot stay here anymore."

Kurda looked up a little dizzy while the vampire got on his feet and pointed into the cave.

-"We will follow the tunnel under the hills and find somewhere to sleep until night. This place is too open."

He gathered their things and then went into the tunnel. It was dark, and only after some few steps Kurda fell on a rock and smashed his head on the ground. He started bleeding from his forehead, and felt scratches all over his face. Sand got into the wounds, and he started crying; not from pain but from fear of the life that lied before him. Everything seemed dark and hopeless.

But suddenly strongs armes helped him up again, and a hand stroke his hear softly in an attempt to stop the crying.

-"Your first scar," Salandrus whispered and his slender fingers wiped away the blood from the little wound. "Do not be afraid my young apprentice, it will not be so terrible. Just different."

His hand took Kurdas and lead him into the dark, slowly, to make sure he didn't fall.

-"What is your name?"

Kurda licked his dry lips and shivered while the cold air in the tunnel made his still wet hair freeze.

-"My name is Kurda...Kurda Smalth."

The vampire smiled in the dark and tasted the new name on his tongue.

-"Kurda...welcom to the world of shadows."

* * *

Should I update? Let me now;) Special thanks to all my the ones that reviewed:):) Please bear with my bad spelling, I do my best...


	3. Drink Kurda!

Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait... I have about...five other stories going on, so...xD

* * *

"_Kiss me Kurda..." her lips were softer than strings of clouds, and he would not wish anything else than give her what she wanted. Her hands gently stroke away the hair that hung before his eyes, and the tip of her tongue wandered playfully down his collarbone. Every touch filled him with heat and tenderness, every breath of her sweet smelling hear made his heart beat ten times faster. _

_But suddenly her warmth disappeared, she got on her feet and smiled playfully at him. _

_-"I'm sorry Kurda, I have to go. My love is waiting for me, and I long to see him..."_

_With those words she turned around and danced away, her hair flowing behind her, the ribbon that kept it together slowly falling to the ground. A last laugh, clinging like silver bells, and she was gone. Kurda reached for the ribbon, and held it tight to his chest, his tears falling down on the piece of soft fabric and making its silver lustre turn to grey. He down fell into darkness and agony, without any feeling left except for pain and grief. _

"_Kurda...Welcome to the world of shadows..."_

-"Kurda, wake up, wake up!"

Kurda opened his eyes, looking up in Salandrus' green ones.

-"I'm awake..I..I'm fine..." he stuttered, blinking several times before looking away with an awkward feeling. His master had the embarrassing habit of standing, lying or sitting very close to people, and so he did now, his nose only some inches away from Kurdas. "I'm fine..." he repeated.

-"Are you?" Salandrus voice showed clearly he did not agree. "Then why are you crying, just like you have done every time you sleep?"

It was first now Kurda noticed his wet cheeks and swollen eyes, and angrily he pushed his mentor aside.

-"It's none of your business. Leave me alone."

Salandrus smiled, a little too compassionate for Kurdas liking, but didn't say anything.

It was almost two weeks since Kurda had been blooded, and it had been the two hardest weeks in his life. He dreamt of Jasmine every day, and had started to fear his hours of sleep, while he tried to get use to his new life.

His body had now fully changed into a half-vampires, he knew he was able to run faster and be stronger than ever before, but tried not to think about it and act like nothing. A little part of him still believed this all was a bad dream, and that he would awake any moment, finding Jasmine beside him and knowing there were no such things as vampires. But with every night, every new day, that part of him became smaller and smaller.

One night, it disappeared entirely.

They were traveling trough a peaceful part of the country, with low hills and light forests of leaf trees, were small streams ran underneath ferns and mossy stones. Kurda had no eyes for its beauty, but Salandrus enjoyed himself, stopping at random places to look at a particular flower, or dipping his hand in one of the little streams.

Salandrus Harch was a strange person, with many moods and strange habits. He could be caring like a father sometimes, and other times harder than a diamond in ice.

He could be joyful, laugh and make comments about the weather, or thoughtful and almost depressed, sitting at their fire a cold morning and staring out in the distance without showing his thoughts. And sometimes, Kurda just didn't know what mood he was in, it seemed like it was a bit of everything... Until further more the young half-vampire decided to ignore Salandrus as much as possible.

That night was a cool night, the stars were twinkling on a ink-black sky while they walked trough a small forest, when Salandrus suddenly raised his head and scented the air. A smile spread across his lips.

-"At last, a village, not more than a mile away. I need to drink, and this is an excellent opportunity..."

He turned to Kurda.

"It is about time you drink too."

His eyes showed pity, and Kurda shivered. Why couldn't Salandrus just be a cold, uncaring demon, someone to blame and hate, instead of this...this...nice guy? He needed to hate someone, but Salandrus knew it, and he didn't have any plans on becoming that person.

His mentor turned away and walked on, and soon Kurda could smell the village too, the smoke from small wooden houses and simmering stews mixed with the sweat from cattle and humans. It was a strange smell, but it tempted Kurda. Being among humans again, after staying in the company of only a vampire and the sky above, seemed extremely pleasant right now.

He started to walk faster, and after only some minutes he could see the lights from the houses. He was about to step out from the forest when a cold hand stopped him.

-"We cannot show ourselves...Must stay hidden. We are only here to drink..." Salandrus let go of him.

-"We are vampires, we do not live among humans." he grunted, and the way he pronounced the word 'humans' made it sound as an insult. Kurda met his gaze and felt disappointment as a heavy stone that drew him down to the ground. This was the first thing Salandrus had told him about the habits of vampires since that day in the cave, and he didn't like it.

-"Well, I'm sick and tired of sleeping outside, can't we just get a room at the inn? You are used to this way of traveling, but I'm not..." Kurda begged. "By the way, I think I'm catching a cold..." he coughed convincingly and tried to look as sick as possible. Gone dignity and ignorance of Salandrus, the only thing that mattered now was getting into a bed...

But the white haired man just shook his head with a smile.

-"You are perfectly fine Kurda, your vampire blood is keeping you warm, and it's mid August...you cannot possibly catch a cold. We are not staying at the inn. Too much people, and I'd prefer if no one knew we were here. We are strangers and not particularly welcome."

Damm it, why did the guy have an explanation to everything? Kurda looked at his master with miserable eyes. Salandrus seemed to melt a little.(A/N who can resist Kurdas blue, tearfilled eyes?:P )

-"But we can try to find an empty house were we can spend the day...I didn't say we have too sleep outside. But first we need to drink."

Those last words made Kurda turn cold. This was the moment he had feared ever since he was blooded.

-"Can't I...wait some more?"

-"No you can't. A vampire needs to drink at least once in a month, and we don't know how far the next village is from here."

Another, perfectly reasonable explanation. Salandrus pulled his cape over his head so it covered his face and gestured at his student to do the same. Then he sat down and waited, right where the lights of the village didn't reach, and the forest began. After standing up a while Kurda sat down beside him.

It was late evening, and not many villagers were outside. But after less than an hour, Salandrus suddenly hissed warningly, their prey was close. Kurda looked up and saw a young couple walking towards them. The girl held tight to her lovers arm, and laughed at something he said. When they reached the house closest to the two vampires she let go of his arm, only to be dragged back into a passionate kiss. Kurda felt his stomach clung together while he watched them, it was almost like he felt Jasmines slender fingers on his skin again. Salandrus shot a quick glance at him but said nothing.

When the couple finally parted, the girl kept standing before her house, looking after her lover. When he turned around the corner she sighed (Kurda noticed he could hear it clearly even from so far away) and turned to go inside. That was when Salandrus made his move.

Faster than a shadow he got on his feet and in less than two seconds he was behind the girl. She didn't even have the time to scream before cold hands held her face and vampire breath knocked her out. She sank down into Salandrus arms, lealess like a doll. The older vampire grunted and walked back to Kurdas spot, carrying the girl and dropping her before his young apprentice. Kurda just stared at their victim, not able to move or say anything. She couldn't be more than seventeen, and had red, curly hair. Freckles covered her face. She looked cute, like a child you would want to hug, not like the woman she was about to become. Kurda knew immediately he could never drink from her.

Salandrus leaned forward and studied their victims face. Then, his hand suddenly went down her neckline, underneath her dress! Kurda blushed and whispered as loud as he dared to:

-"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Molesting the poor child like that!"

Salandrus looked up at him with a slight confused gaze. "Oh..." He finally got it and his face turned red.He drew back his hand from the girls decollté, holding something small and silvery.

"I didn't even think about that...you see I collect these..."

He opened his hand and showed a little silver necklace with a cross.

"People think it protects them against us...I find it amusing to collect them from my victims. I'm sorry if it looked weird..."

Kurda frowned. What kind of strange man was this? Were all vampires like this? He sighed.

-"She is quite young, but I'm sure she has enough blood for the both of us..." Salandrus said matter-of-factly. He took the girls left arm and cut a vein. The crimson blood seemed even redder against the pale skin. Salandrus put his lips to the small cut, drinking slow and hungry. Kurdas ears cought the smacking sound of his drinking, and the young half-vampire grimaced in disgust.

When Salandrus was finished he took some steps back and looked expectantly at Kurda. The boy didn't move, and Salandrus face went hard.

-"Drink now Kurda. It's not so bad as it looks."

-"I'm not going to drink. I'd rather die."

-"Well, you soon will if you don't drink...you need it boy..."

-"I said I was not going to!"

Salandrus sighed.

-"Drink, or I'll kill the girl."

Kurda needed some seconds to get what his master just said.

-"You would never kill an innocent girl!"

-"Wouldn't I?" Salandrus eyes were cold and he reached for his dagger. Kurda was boiling with anger, but he knew he had to put the girls best before his own.

-"You...you are a monster..."

The comment made Salandrus laugh.

-"Just wait, in some years, maybe centuries, you will understand me, and be grateful for what I did. And wait just a little longer, and you will act the same. Or, as you put it, become a monster."

Kurdas cheek were wet with angry tears, but he leaned forward. His lip touched the soft skin and he drank.

* * *

Is Salandrus too evil? too strange?too perverted? O.O I'd tried not to make him, I actually like the guy xD Review and tell me what you think of Kurdas new master! He has good sides too!


	4. Decisions

Blood. Almost black against the soft fur of the rabbit, sticky and warm as it soaked my hands. With a disgusted face I lifted the small body, it was still moving a little in my grip. I stared at the rabbit, it's eyes were blood-stained and it had dirt and mud all over.

My dinner.

Salandrus didn't look up when I returned to our small campment, and I knew he already heard me before I could even see the fire. My mentor was for the moment busy writing something in a large, heavy binded book, using a quill and a small flask of green ink that he carefully closed again after each use.

-"Please skin the rabbit Kurda, so we can eat before dawn."

Without replying I sat down beside the small fire and threw the rabbit before me in the grass. I stared at it for a while hoping it would in some way skin itself, then sighed and took the knife Salandrus bought for me in the last town. Slow and reluctantly I started to skin it, grimacing as its guts fell down over my hands.

-"Please don't put the waste in our sitting space Kurda, it's not really appetizing you know..."

Salandrus said absently, not taking his eyes from the book.

-"Is anything of this appetizing?" I murmured rebelliously, and Salandrus looked up with a disturbed look in his emerald eyes.

-"Excuse me, what did you say? I did not quite hear..."

-"It was nothing," I replied, and Salandrus returned to his work, leaving me with mine. I grunted angrily and continued to skin the rabbit. My attempt on making Salandrus angry failed, as it always did. And my agony and frustration just grew. I needed someone to blame for my situation, someone that responded and not acted like he was all innocent!

The filthy skin of the rabbit fell down on its guts. I shot an annoyed glance at my mentor, who still was writing, and then reached down to pick up the waste and throw it away somewhere else. This was so humiliating!

When I came back after throwing the waste behind a pine somewhere I noticed a pair of green eyes watching me. I gazed back uncomfortably, and Salandrus shook his head slightly, as waking up from thoughts, then smiled at me.

-"You are so amuzing to look at, you know that?" he said in the same tone as if he made a comment about the weather.

-"...A..Am I?" I stuttered, not really knowing if it was a compliment or not. Salandrus nodded thoughtfully.

-"Your frustration shows in your every move. It's interesting to watch," he stated. "You are an interesting personality Kurda."

I felt myself blush unwillingly, and quickly turned away, throwing the rabbit meat into a small pot, hearing Salandrus chuckle amused behind me. I swore between gritted teeth and threw some water into the already hot pot, together with some wild thyme and rosemary we found earlier today. After some time a delicious smell started to spread from the stew, and Salandrus scented appreciable in the air and put his book away.

-"Dinner time," he smiled and filled his bowl with the stew, leaning back against a tree and sighing happily.

"Let me tell you something Kurda....life can't get any better than this." He tasted some of the food and closed his eyes, enjoying its taste.

I stared at him. How could he say such a thing?! Here I was, a halfvampire slaving around for my lunatic master, trying to get used to this life and mending my broken heart...And he told me life couldn't get any better?!

Suddenly my appetite was all gone, and I pushed the bowl away without even tasting it. Salandrus looked up with a questioning expression on his face.

-"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since breakfeast..." Why was his voice so concerned? Like he cared for if I ate or something...

-"No I'm not hungry, leave me alone!"

He stared at me, then started to chuckle and at last he shook of laughter, so he was forced to put down his bowl not to spill anything. He kept on laughing while I gazed angrily at him, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. After some minutes he calmed down a little and I waited impatiently for an explanation.

-"You...you are so cute...trying to...be angry at me..." his voice still shook with laughter. "We have been travelling together for more than a month, and you still act like...I'm some sort of criminal or something...holding you hostage...." He chuckled, and I stared at him, still not getting the funny part of it. And what was that about me being cute???

He smiled, and took his bowl again.

-"You know, you are free to go whenever you want Kurda...." He ate a spoon. "I will not hold you back or anything..." He met my gaze serious now. "I thought this was what you wanted? Getting away from your old life?"

-"You know damm well it's not what I wanted!" I screamed at him. "Stop acting like you....you are a hero or something, saving me this way. I would trade any kind of life for this...this slavery under you!"

I expected him to look angry, or at least try to speak against me, but strange enough he didn't. Salandrus deep emerald eyes suddenly became sad and full of hurt.

-"Then...why don't you leave?" he said in a soft voice. "You know how to drink...you will probably survive in the human world....for some time. You could find some other vampire to teach you...or whatever you want." He looked away. " I'm sorry if I misunderstood you Kurda, I really thought this was what you wanted. But of course, if I'm such a bad companion, please leave..."

I don't know what reaction I expected, but this was not it.

-"W..well....you're not that bad...." I murmured, not really knowing what to say. "But that's not the point!" I added, angry again because he made me sound so weak. "I don't want this life!"

The expression in Salandrus eyes was now unreadable.

-"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but this is your life. And nothing is going to change that fact."

I had no answer to that, and strange enough I felt my anger flow away, as was it absorbed by those green eyes. I sighed and looked down, feeling like the most miserable creature in the world. I couldn't speak against him. After all, he was right, but I didn't want to accept the truth in his words. This was my life, but the last month, I had kept on rejecting it.

To my annoyance and embarrassment I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes, and I desperately tried to hold them back. Cold, soft hands lifted my face, and gently stroke the tears away.

-"Some things, are just to be accepted Kurda. Life is one of them. Accept life, and it will welcome you with open arms. And in its soft grip, you'll see that not every night is without stars."

He smiled, and while I tried to understand his words, put his arms around me in a comforting hug. I made a small attempt at getting out of his grip, but then gave up. I needed a hug.

After some minutes, he released me and got on his feet.

-"It's your choice Kurda. But I hope you will stay. From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were something special. If I can put it that way..." He seemed to choose his words carefully. "Destiny brought us together."

Our gazes met, and I suddenly realized that he was giving me a very important gift. He gave me a choice. I could walk away from him if I wanted to, or stay. I could accept this life, or try to find another. He had told me what he preferred, but the last choice was mine.

Silently, I thanked him for that gift.

The silence seemed to last forever, until at last I broke it.

-"I'll stay."

Salandrus smiled again.

-"That, I'm relieved to hear. Tomorrow, we leave for Vampire Mountain."


End file.
